jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Neuigkeiten/Archiv2006
Neuigkeiten 2006 __TOC__ ''Labyrinth des Bösen'' Gewinnspiel Samstag, 23. Dezember 2006: http://www.starwars-chroniken.de/images/gewinnspiel/labyrinth_gewinnspiel_banner.jpg StarWars-Chroniken.de verlost in Zusammenarbeit mit WortArt Teil 1 und Teil 2 des 3-teiligen Hörspiels Labyrinth des Bösen. Zum Gewinnspiel: Labyrinth des Bösen Gewinnspiel Einsendeschluss ist 12. Januar 2007. Quellen *StarWars-Chroniken.de ---- ''Labyrinth des Bösen Hörspiele: Leichte Verzögerung Mittwoch, 29. November 2006: Die Veröffentlichung der Labyrinth des Bösen Hörspiele verschiebt sich. Von WortArt gibt es hierzu ein Statement: ''Liebe Star Wars Fans, der VÖ-Termin musste leider verschoben werden. VÖ-Termin Teil 1 (Gunrays Geheimnis) und Teil 2 ( Darth Sidious auf der Spur) ist jetzt am: '''29.12.2006' ''VÖ-Termin Teil 3 (Angriff auf Coruscant) folgt voraussichtlich im Januar/Februar 2007. Bitte noch etwas Geduld, es lohnt sich. Bis dahin beste Grüße Carolin Hornauer Quellen *WortArt ---- Hörprobe Labyrinth des Bösen und Fotos Dienstag, 28. November 2006: Von WortArt: ''Liebe Star Wars Fans, im Anhang erhalten Sie heute eine Hörprobe, sowie Fotos von der Produktion. Viel Spaß damit. Bis dahin beste Grüße Carolin Hornauer Hörprobe: Star Wars - Labyrinth des Bösen Hörprobe.mp3 Quellen *WortArt ---- Hörspiele zu Labyrinth des Bösen Dienstag, 28. November 2006: Von WortArt über den Produktionsstand der Hörspiele zu Labyrinth des Bösen: ''Liebe Fans und interessierte Hörspielhörer, im Augenblick arbeitet Oliver Döring am Schnitt und endgültigen Mix der drei neuen "Star Wars" - Hörspiele. Diese basieren auf dem Roman "Labyrinth des Bösen" von James Luceno. Zu unserer Freude konnten wir alle Synchronschauspieler der Filme für unser Projekt gewinnen. Außerdem haben wir bei unserer letzten Recording-Session im September die Sprachaufnahmen für die "Geisterjäger John Sinclair" - Hörspiele 37-40 fertig gestellt. Im ersten Drittel des nächsten Jahres stehen dann weitere Aufnahmen an: Die Sinclair Folgen 41-45 sowie die ersten beiden Teile der neuen Jason Dark Serie "Psycho Cop". Weiter geplant sind dann drei weitere "Star Wars" Hörspiele zu dem Roman "Der dunkle Lord" ebenfalls von James Luceno und vier weitere "Psycho Cop" Folgen. Im Moment gibt es noch keine festen VÖ-Termine, diese werden zu gegebener Zeit von den jeweiligen Vertriebspartnern festgelegt. Sobald es Neuigkeiten gibt, werden Sie natürlich informiert. Bis dahin beste Grüße Carolin Hornauer Laut Amazon erscheinen die Hörspiele am 15. Dezember. Bild:Labyrinth des Bösen 1.JPG|Labyrinth des Bösen: Teil 1 - Gunrays Geheimnis Bild:Labyrinth des Bösen 2.JPG|Labyrinth des Bösen: Teil 2 - Darth Sidious auf der Spur Bild:Labyrinth des Bösen 3.JPG|Labyrinth des Bösen: Teil 3 - Angriff auf Coruscant Quellen *WortArt ---- ''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' erschienen Dienstag, 28. November 2006: Bereits seit der letzten Woche ist ''Tempest, der dritte Teil der Legacy of the Force-Reihe, in zahlreichen Online-Shops und Buchhandlungen zu erstehen. Doch heute ist der offiziell vorgesehene Termin, an dem der neue 390-seitige Roman von Troy Denning verkauft werden darf. Die Legacy of the Force-Romanreihe spielt rund vierzig Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin und befördert die altbekannten Helden Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa und Han Solo in eine weitere ereignisreiche Epoche voller Konflikte und dunklen Abscheus. Tatsächlich steht die Galaktische Allianz, die einst die Neue Republik war, inmitten eines Bürgerkriegs. Während Leia und Han damit beschäftigt sind, einen Mordkomplott aufzudecken und sich dabei selbst in die komplizierte familiäre Situation des Königshauses von Hapes verstricken, passiert ungeachtet davon, in der Galaxis etwas völlig unvorhergesehenes: Das Gleichgewicht der Macht scheint wieder im wanken und schon bald sind die Solos überrascht, wie nahe sie zu dieser neuen und stärker werdenden Dunkelheit in Beziehung stehen. Mehr sollte an dieser Stelle jedoch nicht verraten werden. Insgesamt bleiben der Legacy of the Force-Reihe noch sechs weitere Veröffentlichungen, bis die Handlungen mit dem Ende des neunten Bandes abgeschlossen sein werden. Der nächste Band mit dem Titel Exile von Aaron Allston ist für März 2007 angekündigt. Dass Tempest auch in deutscher Sprache erscheinen wird, ist vorerst in absehbarer Zeit nicht zu erwarten. Quellen *First Look: Tempest auf StarWars.com ---- [[Bild:Armeederklone.jpg|thumb|150px|right|Wird Clone Wars 3D diesen Roman revidieren?]] ''Clone Wars 3D'' und die Kontinuität Donnerstag, 16. November 2006: Es ist zwar schon seit Längerem bekannt, dass die Kontinuität der neuen Animationsserie von Lucasfilm zum Rest des etablierten Erweiterten Universum gewahrt werden soll, in welchem Umfang dies jedoch geschehen würde, war bisher nicht klar. Der leitende Autor von ''Clone Wars 3D, Henry Gilroy, hat inzwischen konkretere Angaben dazu gemacht. Demnach hat sich der Autorenstab alle betreffenden Comics und Romane, die in der Zeit zwischen Angriff der Klonkrieger und Die Rache der Sith spielen, kommen lassen, um einen Überblick über die komplexe Materie zu gewinnen. Gilroy zufolge soll die Kontinuität so weit wie möglich bestehen bleiben, außer, diese würde dem Funktionieren einer guten Geschichte im Wege stehen. Eine besondere Maßnahme zur Sicherung hat der Comic-Verlag Dark Horse unternommen, indem der Verlag eine enge Zusammenarbeit mit dem Autorenstab der Animationsserie pflegen wird, wovon wohl beide Seiten in Zukunft profitieren. Laut Dark Horse werden die Fans über die Früchte dieses Bündnisses freudig überrascht sein. Quellen *Meldung auf StarWars-Union.de ---- ''Empire at War - Forces of Corruption'' erschienen! Sonntag, 29. Oktober 2006: 150px|right Schon etwa ein halbes Jahr nach dem Erscheinen von ''Empire at War bringen LucasArts und Petroglyph die offizielle Erweiterung namens Forces of Corruption zum beliebten Strategie-Hit aus dem Star Wars-Universum auf den Markt. Größte Neuerung hierbei ist die Einführung einer dritten Partei zusätzlich zu Imperium und Rebellen-Allianz: das Zann-Konsortium. Geleitet wird diese mächtige Verbrecherorganisation von Tyber Zann, einem ehemaligen Absolventen der imperialen Eliteakademie und persönlichem Konkurrenten von Großadmiral Thrawn. Mit Hilfe von Korruption, Piraterie und Einschüchterung übertrifft diese Organisation bald die Black Sun-Piraten Prinz Xizors an Einfluss und festigt seine Position gegenüber den sich bekriegenden Parteien. Dabei stehen viele mächtige - teils verbotene Waffen - zur Verfügung: Disruptoren, Zerstörer der Aggressor-Klasse, Droidekas und die Rancor-reitenden Schwestern der Nacht von Dathomir. Auch der Einsatz von Kopfgeldjägern gehört zu Zanns beliebten Vorgehensweisen, weshalb er auch bald auf den Trandoshaner Bossk und den Attentäterdroiden IG-88 zurückgreifen kann. Doch auch Imperium und Rebellen-Allianz bekommen einige neue Einheiten spendiert, darunter Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Garm Bel Iblis sowie B-Wings und neue MC30c Fregatten, Thrawn und die Admonitor, General Rom Mohc und seine Arc Hammer, die Eclipse I und die Executor, TIE Hunter und TIE Defender. Außerdem wurde das Balancing nochmals überarbeitet und erlaubt z.B. nun auch bodengebunden Einheiten fliegende Ziele anzugreifen, die Positionen der Gebäude des Planetenstützpunktes sowie die Einheiten auf der Karte selbst zu bestimmen oder die Möglichkeit des Bombardements aus dem Orbit (Kriegsschiffe und Bomber). Das Spiel ist seit Donnerstag, 26. Oktober 2006 erhältlich und kostet circa 30 €. ---- ''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' ist da! Dienstag, 10. Oktober 2006: 150px|right Es ist bereits Tradition, dass Blanvalet die vorgenommenen Erscheinungstermine nicht einhält. Positiv dabei ist, dass die Bücher stets früher erscheinen. So ist es auch mit der jüngsten Veröffentlichung: ''Die Ruinen von Coruscant, dem fünfzehnten Band der Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Ruinen von Coruscant war eigentlich für November angesetzt, doch ist der Roman schon heute ab Verlag lieferbar und von daher auch in allen gut geführten Händlern erhältlich. Ansonsten lässt sich der Roman auch über das Internet erstehen. Wie zuvor bei den anderen Bänden wurde auch dieser 480-Seiten lange Teil von Regina Winter aus dem englischen Original von Shane Dix und Sean Williams übersetzt. Handlungstechnisch setzt der Roman genau nach den Ereignissen von Wege des Schicksals an und beschreibt den weiteren Kampf zwischen der Neuen Republik und den fremdartigen und brutalen Invasoren der Yuuzhan Vong. Trotz der niederschmetternden Ereignisse, die die Republik kurz vor dem Abgrund stehen läßt, gelingt es den Helden Han Solo, Leia Organa und Luke Skywalker den Widerstand aufrecht zu erhalten. Als Luke von der Existenz eines Planeten mit eigenem Willen erfährt, scheint die lang erhoffte Lösung aus der Krise in greifbarer Nähe. Mit diesem fünfzehnten Band bleiben noch vier Romane der Serie aus. Für März 2007 ist bereits der nächste Teil, Der verschollene Planet, angekündigt. Jeweils in den darauffolgenden Monaten Mai, September und November werden auch die letzten drei Romane erscheinen, die bisher noch keinen deutschen Titel tragen. Nach dem Abschluss von Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter wird Blanvalet im März 2008 den erste Teil der Das Dunkle Nest-Trilogie (engl. Dark Nest) veröffentlichen. Desweiteren sind die Übersetzungen zu Darth Bane – Pfad der Zerstörung, Outbound Flight (engl. Titel) und Survivor’s Quest (engl. Titel) vorgesehen. ---- George Lucas zu Clone Wars 3D Dienstag, 10. Oktober 2006: Die amerikanische Internetseite ''MTV.com veröffentlichte heute ein Interview mit George Lucas, in dem der Filmemacher einige Worte über die zukünftigen Star Wars-Projekte verliert. Gemeint ist damit die Animationsserie Clone Wars 3D und die nachfolgend erscheinende Real-Serie. Beide Serien sollen zunächst über amerikanische Fernsehschirme laufen. Clone Wars 3D, so Lucas, befindet sich derzeit in der Produktionsphase. Einige Episoden sind bereits fertiggestellt und Lucas ist sehr zufrieden mit den abgelieferten Ergebnissen. Er verspricht, dass sich Clone Wars 3D besonders durch sein einzigartige und aufwendige Machart von anderen TV-Animationsserien abheben wird. Ein weiteres Thema ist die Real-Serie, die sich auf die Ereignisse zwischen Die Rache der Sith und Eine neue Hoffnung konzentriert. Lucas stellt jedoch klar, dass weder die Skywalker-Familie noch andere bedeutende Charaktere in der Serie zum tragen kommen. Viel mehr handle die Serie von Charakteren, die zwar auch einmal in Star Wars mitwirkten, jedoch keine Hauptcharaktere sind. So seien nahezu unbekannte TIE-Jäger- und Rebellen-Piloten in den Hauptrollen; ganz im Gegensatz zur Animationsserie Clone Wars 3D, die hauptsächlich die Richtung bekannter Figuren verfolgen soll. Das Drehbuch zur ersten Staffel der Real-Serie wird Lucas nach eigenen Aussagen selber schreiben, womit er im Jahr 2007 beginnen möchte. George Lucas verdeutlichte dabei noch einmal, dass, sobald er seine Produzenten-Tätigkeiten beendet hat, er sich dem Drehen eigener Filmprojekte kümmern wird. Das komplette Interview ist auf MTV.com in amerikanischer Sprache nachzulesen. Eine deutsche Übersetzung findet sich in der entsprechenden Meldung von StarWars-Union (siehe Quellen). Quellen *Meldung auf ''MTV.com *Meldung auf StarWars-Union ---- Lucasfilm macht keine Kinofilme mehr! Dienstag, 10. Oktober 2006: thumb|250px|George Lucas über die Zukunft von Lucasfilm :“Wir wollen keine Filme machen. Wir sind dabei ins Fernsehgeschäft einzusteigen. Soweit es Lucasfilm betrifft, haben wir uns davon entfernt, Kinofilme zu machen, da es zu kostspielig und zu risikoreich ist.“'' :— George Lucas Wie Variety.com zu berichten weiß, wird sich George Lucas' Filmproduktionsfirma Lucasfilm aus dem Kinogeschäft verabschieden. Lucas selbst sprach in einem Interview über diese Angelegenheit und begründete diesen Schritt nicht als Geschäftsaufgabe. Man wolle lediglich eine neue Richtung einschlagen und sich mehr um Fernsehproduktionen und kleineren Filmen kümmern. Kinofilme seien zu kostspielig, zu risikobehaftet und würden an den Kassen immer weniger Einnahmen erwirtschaften. George Lucas ist der Auffassung, dass das Vorhaben mancher Studios, die Anzahl der veröffentlichenden Filme zu verringern und dabei das Budget pro Projekt zu erhöhen, ein falscher Weg sei. Die Qualität gut gemachter Filme wird in den Kinos nicht ausreichend geschätzt und so glaubt Lucas, dass die Zukunft auf die Quantität ausgelegt ist. Tatsächlich könne man mehr Fernsehproduktionen produzieren als Kinofilme. Aufsehen erlangte Lucas in den letzten Wochen durch eine herausragende Spende von über 175 Millionen US-Dollar, die er seiner Pionier-Schule, der University of Southern Califonia zugute kommen ließ. Im Interview mit Variety.com setzte Lucas diese Spende ins Verhältnis mit den Kosten heutiger Kinoproduktionen. So ergebe es keinen Sinn, hunderte Millionen US-Dollar in Produktion und Vermarktung eines Filmes zu stecken, wenn sich aus dem gleichen Geld auch mehrer kleinere TV-Spielfilme herstellen ließen. Lucas lenkt seine Pläne in Richtung internetbasiertes Pay-Per-View (Bezahlen, um zu Schauen), wonach er die Zukunft des modernen Films im Internet sieht. Dabei müsse man lediglich eine Marke entwickeln, die genug Material für eine Internetseite bietet, die die Leute zum herunterladen anregt, so Lucas gegenüber Variety.com. Seine Pläne habe er bereits mit Steve Jobs und John Lasseter des Animationsstudios Pixar durchgesprochen und entsprechende Chancen abgewogen. Lucas ist sich bewusst, welche Risiken eine Online-Distribution von Lucasfilm mit sich führen kann und er betont auch aus Erfahrung nicht überstürzt handeln zu wollen. Es müssten noch viele Dinge besprochen und ausgearbeitet werden. Dieser Schritt von Lucasfilm ist von George Lucas prognostiziert worden und gilt daher nicht ab sofort. So sind die Arbeiten zu Indiana Jones 4 noch im Gange und auch Red Tails, die Geschichte über einen amerikanischen Piloten zu Zeiten des Zweiten Weltkrieges, sei geplant. Zur Zeit arbeitet Lucas mit seinem Animationsteam ausschließlich für TV-Produktionen, darunter auch die TV-Serie Clone Wars 3D. Doch habe man auch vor, Spielfilme in dieser Machart zu produzieren. Lucas gibt zu, dass er mit seinen großen Filmen bisher sehr erfolgreich gewesen ist, aber er werde keinesfalls eine weitere Großproduktion, in der er hunderte Millionen Dollar investiert, führen wollen. Das komplette Interview ist auf der Internetseite Variety.com (siehe Quellen) in amerikanischer Sprache nachzulesen. Quellen *Meldung von Variety.com ---- ''Star Wars - Das offizielle Magazin'' Nr. 43 ab sofort erhältlich Mittwoch, 4. Oktober 2006: right|150px Ab heute ist die 43. Ausgabe des offiziellen Star Wars Magazins im Zeitschriftenhandel erhältlich. Das Heft steht ganz im Zeichen der Sith und beschäftigt sich ausfühlich mit deren Geschichte von ihrer Enstehung bis hin zum Untergang Palpatines. Auch alle weiteren Berichterstattungen und Insider-Geschichten stehen in Verbindung mit dem bösen Gegenstück der Jedi. So findet sich in der aktuellsten Ausgabe ein ausführliches Interview mit Ray Park, dem Darsteller von Darth Maul in ''Die dunkle Bedrohung. Park spricht dabei über seine Beziehung zu Star Wars, seine jüngsten Projekte und natürlich auch über allerelei Hintergründe zur beeinduckenden Lichtschwert-Kampftechnik, die er in der Rolle des Darth Maul den Zuschauern bot. Darüber hinaus gibt es einen Bericht zu Palpatines Aufstieg zum Imperator des Imperiums, die Kurzgeschichte Die Geister der Sith von Jude Watson, ein Verlustbericht zur Order 66, der dritte und letzte Teil der Poster-Story und noch einiges mehr. Wie immer auch die Bekanntgabe zu erschienener und kommender Literatur und Videospielen, sowie Leserbriefe und Neuigkeiten rund um Star Wars. Das nächste Heft erscheint in drei Monaten, also am 10. Januar 2007. Quellen *Meldung des Offiziellen Star Wars Fan Clubs ---- Snowtrooper-Gewinnspiel Donnerstag, 28. September 2006: http://www.starwars-chroniken.de/images/gewinnspiel/snowtrooper_gewinnspiel.jpg StarWars-Chroniken.de verlost in Zusammenarbeit mit Toy Palace den Snowtrooper des japanischen Statuenherstellers Kotobukiya. Die Teilnahme am Gewinnspiel erfolgt über folgende Seite: http://starwars-chroniken.de/index.php?section=gewinnspiel Einsendeschluss ist 11. November 2006. Quellen *Meldung von StarWars-Chroniken.de ---- ''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy erschienen Freitag, 15. September 2006: 350px Im Schatten der gestrigen Veröffentlichung der Urfassungen von Episode IV bis VI kam zeitgleich auch das Videospiel ''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy in den Handel. Das Spiel ist der Nachfolger des ersten Teils LEGO Star Wars: Das Videospiel, welcher im Jahr 2005 veröffentlicht wurde. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Teil, der sich nach dem Handlungsbogen der Filmepisoden I bis III richtete, befasst sich der zweite Teil mit der Handlung der Original-Trilogie, also den Episoden IV bis VI. Die Besonderheit in LEGO Star Wars ist wie auch bereits im ersten Teil der konsequent durchgesetzte LEGO-Stil, in dem die Landschaften, Chraktere, Schiffe und andere Gegenstände dargestellt werden. Die vielfältigen Anpassungsmöglichkeiten, die ein LEGO-Bausatz in Wirklichkeit zu bieten hat, werden hier mit der Handlung der drei Filme verwoben. So kann man zum Beispiel seine eigene Spielfigur aus den Einzelteilen von über 50 fertigen Charakteren kreieren, die zum Beispiel sowohl Elemente von Luke Skywalkers Körper als auch von Han Solos Körper enthalten. Die Handlung des Videospiels fängt mit Prinzessin Leia Organas Verfolgung durch Darth Vader im Blockadebrecher Tantive IV an und endet mit dem finalen Kampf von Luke Skywalker gegen seinen Vater Darth Vader und dem drakonischen Imperator Palpatine. In das Spiel wurden auch einige neue Möglichkeiten eingebaut, die das Erkundschaften der weiträumigen Level auf vielfältige Art und Weise ermöglicht. Zum ersten Mal ist es den Spielfiguren erlaubt, Fahrzeuge und Kreaturen als Fortbewegungsmittel einzusetzen. Andere Neuerungen sind beispielsweise freie Fahrzeuglevel, charakterspezifische Angriffsmanöver und die Einstellung der geeigneten Spielschwierigkeit. Das Spiel ist für folgende Plattformen erhältlich: *PC *PS 2 *Sony PSP *XBox 360 *XBox *Nintendo Wii *Nintendo DS *Nintendo GameCube *GameBoy Advance ---- Die Original-Trilogie ist da! Donnerstag, 14. September 2006: 350px Endlich ist es soweit! Die Original-Trilogie ist heute offiziell bei jedem DVD-Händler erhältlich. Nun lassen sich die Episoden IV bis VI so anschauen, wie sie vor knapp dreißig Jahren in die Kinos kamen. Ohne jegliche Veränderung sieht man einen zuerst schießenden Han Solo, eine Max Rebo Band mit völlig anderen Musikkompositionen, zwei Todessterne, die auf eine andere Weise explodieren, und das alles in einer überraschend überzeugenden Bildqualität, die trotz des nicht anamorphen Formats den alten Filmen gerecht wird. Jede der drei Episoden ist einzeln in einer Doppel-DVD-Version zu erwerben. Eine dieser DVDs beinhaltet eine vollständige Episode in der Special Edition des Jahres 2004. Auf der zweiten DVD befindet sich jeweils die originale Kinofassung der Filme in einem nicht anamorphen Seitenverhältnis, was heißt, dass der Film in einem gängigen 4:3-Format mit 16:9-Balken abgespielt wird. Desweiteren findet sich als Bonusmaterial eine Spiele-Demo, ein Videospiel-Trailer und ein exklusiver Zugangscode zu einem Extrabereich von StarWars.com. Die technische Umsetzung der DVD ist ordentlich. Die Filmversionen vom Jahr 2004 sind mit der derzeit erschienen DVD-Sammlerbox sowohl in der Bildqualität als auch im Ton identisch. Bei den originalen Filmfassungen der Jahre 1977 bis 1983 fällt auf, dass das Bild trotz des ungünstigen Seitenverhältnisses und dem Alter der Filme sehr scharf, klar und ruhig auftritt. Die Tonqualität ist in englischem und deutschem 2.0 Dolby Surround, also im Stereo-Kanal, verfügbar. Die unverbindliche Preisempfehlung des Herstellers beträgt in Deutschland 19,99 EUR. Der Elektromarkt ''Saturn bietet die DVDs derzeit deutschlandweit zu einem Sonderpreis von nur 15,00 EUR an. Der Verkauf der DVDs läuft bis einschließlich 31. Dezember 2006. Anschließend sind die Händler verpflichtet nicht verkaufte Exemplare an Lucasfilm zurückzusenden. Eine weitere Veröffentlichung der originalen Filmfassungen auf DVD wird laut Lucasfilm nie wieder stattfinden. ---- Die Bildqualität der Urfassungen Dienstag, 29. August 2006: Im Vorfeld gab es viele Mutmaßungen über die Qualität des Bildes der originalen Kinoversionen von 1977 bis 1983. Tatsächlich wurde das Material für diesen DVD-Start nicht aus dem originalen Filmband gewonnen, da diese laut Lucasfilm seit Jahren auf Geheiß von George Lucas vernichtet wurden. Stattdessen griff man auf das Laserdisc-Master des Jahres 1993 zurück. Demzufolge werden die Urfassungen, genauso wie die Laserdiscs damals auch nicht in einem anomarphen-Breitbild-Verhältnis dargestellt, sondern in einem üblichen 4:3 Format mit zusätzlichen Breitbild-Balken. Noch während StarWars.com Häppchenweise neue Informationen über Menü- und Austattungsmerkmale preisgibt, wird woanders im Internet bereits alles auf einem Schlag präsentiert; inklusive den ersten Screenshots der Urfassungen. Daran lässt sich bereits ungefähr erkennen wie die Bildqualität auf dem heimischen Bildschirm aussehen wird. Hier die einzelnen Links zur Internetseite ''OutNow.ch, die der offiziellen Seite einen Schritt voraus ist: *Krieg der Sterne *Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Und auch von offiziellen Seiten häufen sich die Nachrichten rund um die bevorstehende Veröffentlichung. So stellt uns StarWars.com in ihrer neuesten Meldung vor, wie das Leben im Jahr 1980, vor und nach der Veröffentlichung von Das Imperium schlägt zurück, aussah. Dazu sind auch originale Zeitungsausschnitte und Interviews zu finden. Quellen *Meldung auf OutNow.ch *Bericht von StarWars.com ---- Neue Einblicke in die Ur-DVDs Mittwoch, 23. August 2006: right|250px In knapp drei Wochen werden jene DVDs zu kaufen sein, die zum ersten Mal die originalen Kinoversionen der Jahre 1977 bis 1983 präsentieren. Die offizielle Seite rührt nun auch kräftig die Werbetrommel und läßt die Wartezeit mit einem neuen Bericht zur DVD von ''Eine neue Hoffnung überbrücken. Darin wird insbesondere die Menügestaltung angesprochen, die sich auf der Bonus-DVD bezieht, worauf sich auch die Ur-Version des Films befindet. Diese Gestaltung orientiert sich sehr an die Motive der originalen Filmplakate. Der Text ist auf der offiziellen Seite (Siehe Quellen) in amerikanischer Sprache nachzulesen. Wer dieser Sprache nicht Herr ist, kann auch auf StarWars-Union auf eine deutsche Übersetzung zurückgreifen. In der kommenden Woche wird auch die DVD zu Das Imperium schlägt zurück vorgestellt. Vermutlich wird dann in der letzten Woche der verbleibende Film, Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter, seinen eigenen Bericht bekommen. Schließlich werden am 12. September die drei Einzel-DVDs im Handel erhältlich sein, jedoch befristet bis 31. Dezember 2006. Am gleichen Tag, wie die neuen DVDs, wird auch das Videospiel Star Wars Lego II: The Original Trilogy zu kaufen sein. Quellen *Meldung auf StarWars.com *Deutsche Übersetzung auf StarWars-Union.de ---- ''Knights of the Old Republic'' und Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter erschienen Mittwoch, 16. August 2006: 150px|right Nach der letzten Veröffentlichung von ''A Practical Man erhalten nun auch die deutschen Star Wars-Fans einiges an Literatur geboten. Heute startet nämlich mit der ersten Ausgabe die neue Knights of the Old Republic-Comicreihe und auch der bereits vierzehnte Roman der Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter mit dem Titel Wege des Schicksals ist ab sofort im Handel erhältlich. Der Knights of the Old Republic-Comic ist der 33. Sonderband vom Dino-Panini-Verlag. Enthalten sind die Ausgaben eins bis sechs der amerikanischen Comicreihe. Außerdem beinhaltet das 156-seitige Heft die Vorgeschichte zur eigentlichen Handlung, die im amerikanischen als Flip-Book erhältlich war. Überraschend erschien heute auch Das Erbe der Jedi Ritter 14 - Wege des Schicksals, das eigentlich für September angekündigt war. Blanvalet hat das Buch jetzt schon veröffentlicht und sollte demzufolge auch überall erhältlich sein. Auf über 496 Seiten beschreibt Autor Walter Jon Williams wie die zermürbte Neue Republik zu neuer Stärke findet. Im Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong-Invasoren treten dieses Mal viele neue bekannte Charaktere auf. Auch wieder dabei sind die alten Helden um Luke Skywalker, Han Solo und Leia Organa. Außerdem beinhaltet das Taschenbuch das eBook mit dem Titel Ylesia in abgedruckter Form. Bisher war das eBook nur über verschiedene Internetplattformen in amerikanischer Sprache zu erwerben. Nach dem vierzehnten Band bleiben noch fünf weitere Teile bis zum großen Finale übrig. Der fünfzehnte Band Die Ruinen von Coruscant ist für November 2006 angekündigt. Der letzte von Blanvalet bestätigte Band ist Teil sechzehn. Jedoch kann man davon ausgehen, dass Blanvalet seinen Drei-Monats-Rythmus beibehält und die Serie Ende 2007 beendet werden kann. ---- Boba Fett: A Practical Man erschienen Samstag, 12. August 2006: Ab sofort steht das e-book '''Boba Fett: A Practical Man' von Karen Traviss zum Download bereit. Es ist 106 Seiten stark und behandelt den Kriegseintritt der Mandalorianer in den Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg. Die eigentliche Geschichte ist 78 Seiten lang, dazu enthält das Buch einen Auszug aus "Legacy of the Force: Betrayal" einen Auszug aus "Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines" und Interviews mit Aaron Allston und Karen Traviss. Das ca. 681 kB große File kostet 3,50$. Nicht-Amerikaner können es zum Beispiel hier bei Diesel eBooks herunterladen; welche deutschen ebooks-Händler das Buch in ihr Programm aufnehmen, ist noch unbekannt. ---- Battlefront III: Die Gerüchteküche brodelt Donnerstag, 10. August 2006: Die Internetseite Planet - Battlefront berichtet heute über eine Fortsetzung des Videopiels Star Wars: Battlefont II. Gerüchte dazu kursierten bereits länger durch das Netz, welche nun laut Planet - Battlefront offiziell von LucasArts bestätigt worden sind. Die Entwickler von Pandemic, welche bereits Battlefront II programmierten, werden jedoch beim Nachfolger nicht beteiligt sein. Weder ist der neue Softwarehersteller bekannt, noch wurde offizielles Material in Form von Trailer, Bilder oder Videos hierzu veröffentlicht. Auch ist noch ungewiss für welche Konsolen das neue Spiel erscheinen wird. Bei ihrer Meldung stützt sich Planet - Battlefront auf die Nachricht von GameFront.de. Wo diese eine offizielle Bestätigung herholen ist fraglich, da bisher auch kein Statement von Seiten LucasArts aufgetaucht ist. Quellen Meldung von Planet - Battlefront ---- Demo zu Lego Star Wars 2 Dienstag, 8. August 2006: Auf der deutschen Homepage von T-Online steht eine Demo-Version des neuen PC-Spiels Lego Star Wars 2 - The Original Trilogy zum freine Download bereit. Die 437,9 MB große Datei beinhaltet das gesamte erste Level des Films Eine neue Hoffnung von Mos Eisley, wo ihr wahlweise die Charaktere Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2 und C-3PO steuern könnt. Desweiteren findet sich auf T-Online.de der neue Trailer zum Spiel. *Download von T-Online.de Quellen: * Step 3 ---- StarWars.com-Update: Felucia Dienstag, 8. August 2006: right|250px Seit gestern Abend wartet die offizielle Seite mit einer umfassenden Berichterstattung über den Planeten Felucia auf. In Die Rache der Sith war der Planet nur wenige Augenblicke zu sehen. Zwischen übergroßen Pilzen und exotischem Wildwuchs starb die Jedi Aayla Secura durch die Blasterschüße ihrer eigenen Klontruppen. Seitenlang wird die Entstehung des Planeten in der Produktionsphase von Die Rache der Sith bis zu bisher ungekanntem Hintergrundwissen über die tropische Beschaffenheit vorgestellt. Dabei ist der (englische) Text in vier Unterpunkte gegliedert: *Ein fremdartiger Dschungel wächst heran *Von Animatics über Modelbau *Willkommen auf dem Gummiplaneten *Richtige Beleuchtung der Landschaft Quellen *Bericht auf StarWars.com ---- Rückseiten der neuen DVDs aufgetaucht Montag, 31. Juli 2006: Die spanische Internetseite ZonaDVD.com scheint der offiziellen Seite einen Schritte in Sachen DVDs zur Originalen Trilogie voraus zu sein. Dort sind nämlich neben den DVD-Cover, welche schon länger bekannt sind, auch die dazugehörigen Rückseiten vorgestellt worden; auf spanisch natürlich. Da man aber davon ausgehen kann, dass das Design der DVDs in anderen Ländern nicht verändert wird, wird das deutsche Cover nicht davon abweichen. Das Design der Rückseiten hält sich im Gegensatz zu den Collagen-Vorderseiten sehr zurück. Zur Gestaltung wurden die Motive der originalen Filmplakate von 1977 bis 1983 herangezogen. Bild:Ur-DVD Rüchseite Ep IV (Spanien).jpg|''Eine neue Hoffnung'' Bild:Ur-DVD Rüchseite Ep V (Spanien).jpg|''Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' Bild:Ur-DVD Rüchseite Ep VI (Spanien).jpg|''Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' Quellen *Meldung von ZonaDVD.com ---- ''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' vorgestellt Samstag, 29. Juli 2006: right|150px Schon während der Comic-Con 2006 in San Diego wurden erste Informationen zu dem neuen eBook A Practical Man verkündet. Nun wurde das Buch aus der Boba Fett-Serie auf der offiziellen Seite zusammen mit dem Cover vorgestellt. So wird wie bereits angekündigt das Buch, welches von Karen Traviss geschrieben wurde, im August 2006 von Del Ray herausgegeben. Die Handlungen drehen sich dabei ausschließlich um Boba Fett, der wie zu erwarten auch auf auf Steven D. Andersons präsentiertem Cover posiert. Die Ereignisse in A Practcial Man finden während der Serie von Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter statt zu Zeiten der Invasion durch die Yuuzhan Vong. Auf der Comic-Con erzählte Traviss zusätzlich, dass das Buch bestimmte Lücken der Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe schließen soll. So soll erzählt werden, warum sich die Mandalorianer mit den Yuuzhan Vong zusammenschlossen und was ihre Motive dazu seien. Der Titel des Buches A Practcial Man sei auf ein englisches Volkslied zurückzuführen, welches die Treue am eigenen Glauben propagiert. Ob das Buch auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wird, steht bis jetzt noch nicht fest. Quellen *Bericht auf StarWars.com ---- Comic-Con: Die Zukunft von Star Wars Mittwoch, 26. Juli 2006: Die weitere Berichterstattung über die Comic-Con 2006 ist auf der offiziellen Seite ausgeweitet worden. Der traditionelle Frühstücksbrunch des amerikanischen Star Wars Fan Clubs ergab mit den anwesenden Teilnehmern, darunter Pablo Hidalgo und Steve Sansweet, einen interessanten Einblick in die Zukunft der Star-Wars-Saga. Einer der Höhepunkte dieses Samstagsmorgens waren Hidalgos Worte über einen Umschwung der offiziellen Seite. Demnach gibt es Pläne über einen Umbau der Homepage, die eine neue Richtung einschlagen werden, jedoch noch nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen dürfen. Grund für eine solche Sanierung war der zehnte Geburtstag der StarWars.com-Seite, die am 26. November 1996 zum ersten Mal online ging. Steve Sansweet erläuterte die aktuelle Lage in Sachen Star Wars in 3D. Bei einem Treffen des letzten Jahres wurden bereits zehn Minuten konvertiertes Filmmaterial vorgestellt, was durchweg positiv aufgenommen wurde. Sansweet und Lucas seien von dem Konzept überzeugt, jedoch stellt er auch den Sinn eines solchen Unterfangens in Frage. Ein Hindernis ist, dass viele Kinosääle noch nicht mit der nötigen Technik, einem digitalem Projektor, ausgestattet sind. Obwohl viele Kinobetreiber ankündigten, einen solchen Projektor zu installieren, würde es seine Zeit brauchen, bis eine rentable Breite die Möglichkeiten besitzt, solche Filme vorzustellen. Dazu kommt, dass die Kosten der Konvertierung jegliche Vorstellungen übertreffen. Die Technologie, das Material, die Kinos, all das macht ein Erscheinen von 3D-Versionen in den nächsten paar Jahren unwahrscheinlich, jedoch sei man weiterhin an diesem Projekt interessiert. Ein weiteres Thema waren die Veröffentlichungen von HD DVDs. Auch hier seien keine Termine geplant, die sich um hochauflösende DVDs kümmern werden. Der passende Markt, der die Kosten des Aufwands wieder abdecken würde, sei nicht vorhanden. Sansweet geht davon aus, dass dies auch nicht in absehbarer Zeit der Fall sein wird. Quellen *Bericht auf StarWars.com ---- Neue Informationen zu Legacy of the Force Dienstag, 25. Juli 2006: Bezüglich der diesjährigen Comic-Con wurden zusammengetragene Informationen auch auf der offiziellen Seite veröffentlicht. Darunter auch eine informative Zusammenfassung einer Gesprächsrunde über die Romanserie Legacy of the Force. Die Autoren der Serie und eine Zuständige von Del Ray sowie von LucasBooks ließen folgende Einblicke zu: Der sechste von insgesamt neun Romanen soll den amerikanischen Titel Inferno tragen. Gerüchte, die in den letzten Tagen einen Tod von einem der großen Helden um Han Solo, Leia Organa und Luke Skywalker vohersagten, wurden dementiert, sodass keiner der Hauptcharaktere sein Ende in den Romanen erfährt. Der Autor Aaron Allston äußerte sich zudem zu den Auftritten der Figur Lumiya in der neuen Serie. Dieser Charakter stammte aus den früheren Marvel-Comics der 80er Jahre, was ein gegenwärtiges Auftreten ungewöhnlich macht. Laut Aaron war diese Figur erst nicht vorgesehen. Auf Grund des Umstandes, dass man eine Figur brauche, welche Jacen Solo handlungstechnisch steuern und beeinflussen kann, war Lumiya der perfekte Sith. Zuletzt wurde noch über anstehende Projekte gesprochen. Karen Traviss verkündete, dass das neue Boba Fett-eBook A Practical Man (Amerikanischer Titel) zu Beginn der Ära des neuen Jedi-Ordens spielt und dabei die Geschichte aufklären soll, warum sich die Mandalorianer mit den Yuuzhan Vong zusammenschloßen. Quellen *Bericht auf StarWars.com ---- Details und Bilder zu den neuen DVDs Montag, 24. Juli 2006: Längst bekannt ist die Veröffentlichung von weiteren DVDs zur Originalen Trilogie, die neben der Special Edition des Jahres 2004 zum ersten Mal die Kinoversionen von 1977 bis 1983 enthalten werden. Jeder Film, dazu gehören Eine neue Hoffnung, Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter, soll am 14. September 2006 in Einzel-DVDs mit jeweils zwei Discs erhältlich sein. Der Verkauf dieser DVDs läuft jedoch befristet bis zum 31. Dezember 2006, wonach der Verkauf von Seiten von Lucasfilm eingestellt wird. Nun gab 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment detaillierte Informationen zum Bonusmaterial und der technischen Leistung sowie die DVD-Cover der drei Filme bekannt. Jede der drei Einzelveröffentlichungen soll wie folgt erhältlich sein: Bildformat: *Disc 1: 16:9, 2.35:1 *Disc 2: 4:3, 2.35:1 Audio: *Disc 1: **Deutsch 5.1 Surround **Englisch 5.1 Surround *Disc 2: **Englisch 2.0 Dolby Surround **Deutsch 2.0 Dolby Surround **Spanisch 2.0 Dolby Surround Untertitel: *Disc 1: **Deutsch **Englisch **Türkisch *Disc 2: **Englisch **Deutsch **Spanisch **Deutsch für Hörgeschädigte Zusatzmaterial: *Disc 1: **„Eingangscode“ für exklusives Material **Audiokommentar *Disc 2: **Lucas Arts „Game Demo“ **„Int´l Lego“ Game Trailer Die Cover der DVDs werden im deutschen wie folgt aussehen: Bild:Star Wars Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung - Limited Edition.jpg|''Eine neue Hoffnung'' Bild:Star Wars Episode V - Das Imperium schlaegt zurueck - Limited Edition.jpg|''Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' Bild:Star Wars Episode VI - Die Rueckkehr der Jedi-Ritter - Limited Edition.jpg|''Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' Quellen *Meldung von StarWars-Chroniken.de.